The present invention relates to an adjustable apparel closure assembly, and more specifically, to an apparel closure system that is infinitely adjustable within an operating range of the closure assembly. Another aspect of the invention relates to allowing air to circulate around as well as through the closure assembly to improve cooling of the user.
Many items of apparel are provided with closure assemblies that allow the user to conveniently place the apparel about a body structure and then manipulate the closure assembly so that the apparel can be snuggly and securing positioned about the anatomy of the wearer. Although zipper structures are common for many torso covering apparel, zippers are not particularly conducive to all apparel and/or all anatomical coverings. For instance, zippers commonly require visual inspection of the respective portions of the zipper to allow alignment for proper operation of the zipper. Commonly, such systems also require two-handed manipulation of respective sides of the item of apparel.
Headgear and shoes are two items of apparel that do not lend themselves to zipper closure assemblies. Commonly, and particularly applicable to the use of bicycles, such helmets include a closure assembly that is positioned at the back of the head when the headgear is positioned about the head of the wearer. Many such closure assemblies are constructed for single handled and out of sight operation but such systems are not without their respective drawbacks.
Many helmets, like constructions hard-hats and bicycle helmets include an operator that is turned by the user in a clockwise and counterclockwise direction to tighten and/or loosen the helmet relative to the user. Most such systems include a rack and pinion arrangement that alters the closure associated with the helmet. However, such rack and pinion systems allow for only limited incremental adjustment of the size of the closure. Although such systems tolerate a range of sizes associated with a given user, the incremental nature of the operation of the tightening mechanism leaves many users tolerating a closure pressure that is undesirably loose and/or tight. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparel closure system wherein the shape of the closure is infinitely adjustable within an operating range of the closure assembly.
Another drawback of such closure systems is the generally large footprint associated with the closure system. The closure assembly associated with most headgear includes a generally solid bodied base that rests against the head or other adjacent anatomy of a user. The solid bodied nature of such closure systems do not lend themselves to desirable ventilation of the wearer during the strenuous activities commonly associated with wearing such apparel. The footprint of such closure systems is generally controlled by the size of the rack and pinion system and the structure intended to interact therewith. Although reducing the size of the rack and pinion system would reduce the footprint associated with the closure system, such modification sacrifices the operational integrity of the closure assembly. Accordingly, there is also a need for an adjustable closure assembly that allows better ventilation of the wearer.
As mentioned above, helmets are one environment requiring an improved closure assembly. Shoes, and particularly bicycle shoes, are another environment that could be improved by addressing the shortcomings discussed above. Many users desire to quickly and repeatedly orient and secure a shoe to a respective foot. Single handed operation is another important consideration to any such closure assembly. Particularly during use of a bicycle, due to the interaction with the handlebar, a rider can only have one hand free to adjust a closure of an item of apparel without suspending operation of the bicycle. Adjusting a shoe closure device can often occur during riding to address swelling of the foot.
Like bicycle helmets, many shoe closure devices are also solid bodied assemblies that include adjustable members that are secured to the opposite lateral sides of the upper of a shoe. The compression of the closure assembly about the foot detracts from desirable venting of the foot. Although many manufactures have addressed such a shortcoming by forming portions of the shoe structure from vented materials, such materials do not resolve the inadequate venting attributable to the closure assembly.
Accordingly, regardless of the particular item of apparel, there is a need for an apparel closure assembly that is infinitely adjustable within an operating range of the closure assembly. There is a further need for an apparel closure assembly having a construction that reduces the detrimental heating affects commonly attributable to the solid bodied shape of the closure assembly.